The Soul of Halloween
by Vsyo vo mrake nochi
Summary: While searching for a rouge soul, the Gang find the Halloween holiday door and fall through. Even Black Star finds it hard to hide his fears in the town of Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

_"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."_

- _Maka._

* * *

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty strode through the forest. 'What we doing here again?' Patty asked. Kid was trying to keep his patience and was rapidly failing. 'Father sent us to track down a rogue soul,' Kid said between clenched teeth. He was too irritated to give a better explanation.

'Maka, are you alright?' Soul asked looking at her. Maka kept glancing over her shoulder. 'I think we're being followed,' she said. Black Star laughed. 'It's only natural for a star as famous as I am to be pursued acr-' 'HI STAR BOY!' The human (and naked) form of Blair jumped out from behind a tree. Black Star's face was implanted in her cleavage.

'NNUNNGGNHHH' was all he managed to say before keeling over backwards with a severe nosebleed. Soul then went the same way. Kid staggered, but did manage to retain his dignity with only a minor drip. 'BLAIR! PUT ON YOUR DAMN CLOTHS!' Maka screamed. Blair pouted, but put on her robes. Soul and Black Star quickly recovered and sat up.

There was an awkward silence for five minutes afterwards. Maka made sure Blair walked at least three meters behind them. Every now and then, Soul glanced over his shoulder at the sexy kitty, but Maka hit him on the nose whenever he did so.

'Oo, what's that?' Patty said running forward. 'What are you doing?' Tsubaki yelled after her. 'Don't worry, she's done much stupider stuff in her life,' Liz said. They followed Patty into a circle of trees. 'What the...' Soul blurted out.

There were images set into the trees; a firecracker, a heart, a shamrock, an easter egg, a turkey, a christmas tree and a pumpkin. Blair jumped up to the pumpkin tree. 'Pum-pum-pumpkin tree,' she said in a sing-song voice. 'That's kinda cool,' Soul said eyeing the pumpkin. 'And asymmetrical,' Kid muttered.

'I don't like this,' Liz said nervously, 'Let's go.' 'Don't be such a wuss sis,' Patty said leaning back on the pumpkin... which swung open. It wasn't an image; it was a door. The group stared at the hole beyond. Tsubaki stepped forward. 'There's something in there,' she said. Slowly, everyone stepped forward and stared into the blackness beyond. Something was definitely moving.

The weapons transformed and jumped into their meisters hands. Suddenly a cloud of autumn leaves flew out of the doorway. Maka squeaked in spite of herself and even Black Star jumped back in alarm. Blair transformed back into a cat and jumped onto Maka's shoulders. 'It's only leaves,' Kid said.

He _**WAS **_right. The leaves transformed into bats. This time they all let out a yell. The bats pushed them straight through the door which shut behind them. They all screamed while they fell through a tunnel of leaves. Maka turned through the air. A scarecrow was flying towards her. Just before she shot past it she could see a sign that read "Halloween Town."

* * *

_**The Soul of Halloween**_

_**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?**_

* * *

Maka opened her eyes. She and the others were in a graveyard. Soul was kneeling beside her and Blair in cat form was licking her face. 'EW, GET OFF ME BLAIR!' She yelled, slapping the cat away. 'Where are we?' Tsubaki asked staring around them. 'Dunno,' Soul said, helping Maka back to her feet. 'Do you think we're lost?' Liz asked nervously glancing around. Black Star gave a loud laugh that startled everyone.

'MAKA-CHOP!' Maka screamed whacking Black Star hard in the centre of the scalp. Black Star gave a wobbling giggle, but still managed to say 'I'm the great Black Star, I'm never lost. I'm-' 'SHUT UP!' Kid snapped. 'I can hear something.' They all listened.

Music was starting to fill the air. 'What the hell?' Maka said. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the nearest tombstone. Liz, Tsubaki and Blair gave a small shriek. Maka and Patty jumped about a foot into the air. Kid, Soul and Black Star gave a gasp that almost became a yell. The shadow started to sing.

_"Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_

The gang ran through the graveyard. A Siamese shadow appeared on another tombstone and sang as well.

_"Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween."_

A pair of twisted metal gates appeared ahead of them and they swung open with a horrid creaking. Ghosts flew past them. This time everyone except Kid, Soul and Black Star screamed, although they did give a high-pitched yell.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."_

Four pumpkins fell out of the sky and became impaled on an iron fence. Briefly, they all replaced the pumpkins with heads inside their imagination. They screamed again. The ghosts chased them towards a collection of buildings ahead of them.

_"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright."_

They sprinted under a portcullis and into a square.

_"It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween."_

The ghosts continued to chase them into a small, dark house. They were spinning in the pitch black and Maka felt herself panic. Suddenly a bed appeared in front of them.

_"I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."_

Indeed, a pair of red eyes and razor sharp, white teeth gleamed from the space under the bed. Liz screamed and clung to Kid and even he looked unnerved. A creak made them all whip around. They were now facing a staircase.

_"I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."_

This one reminded them forcibly of Medusa and Arachne. One of the snakes lunged hissing at them. They all sprinted in the opposite direction. They were now in a living room.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

A sofa, a grandfather clock and a bed swung open and three vampires stepped out of them. Another vampire suddenly dangled upside down from the ceiling making them all yell. They marched towards them.

_"In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

The vampires marched out into the square pursuing the students. They flew up into the sky. A small, plump man with a tall top-hat, a spider-shaped bow tie and a red badge that read "Mayor." The man smiled toothily at them. Kid cringed as he realised the man's eyes weren't symmetrical.

_'In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.'_

The man's body turned 360 degrees with his head still facing them. Blair squeaked and ran off down an alley way.

_"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can..."_

Blair jumped on top of a trash can. The kids managed to catch up with her very quickly.

_"Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..."_

The trash can lid flew off and a strange demon with black and orange striped tentacles for hair burst out. A brick wall flew open and a werewolf jumped forward. A drain opened and a melting man oozed through.

_"Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green._

_Aren't you scared?"_

A cackle filled the air. Two witches flew past them. 'WITCHES!' Black Star screamed. 'TSUBAKI, ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!"

_"Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night."_

Black Star sprinted after the witches but when he reached the square there was no sign of them. Kid, Maka and their weapons ran up to him. 'Where'd they go?' Maka said confused staring around. A creaking filled the air and turning they saw a massive walking tree with skeletons hanging from it's branches marching towards them.

_"Everybody scream, everybody scream!"_

The skeletons came to life and sang the next line.

_"In our town of Halloween!"_

All of a sudden, the group was split without them knowing. Black Star was holding Tsubaki in enchanted sword mode. He was cowering at the monster looming over him because Black Star was secretly terrified... of clowns.

_"I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace."_

The clown literally tore off it's face leaving an empty cavity behind. The clown then snapped it's fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, Kid, Liz and Patty were surrounded by a distant voice and a powerful wind.

_"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair."_

Liz was almost crying in fear holding onto Patty. Even Kid ws shaking.

On a hill not far away, Soul and Maka were clutching onto each other in terror as they saw a dark shadow on the moon high above.

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."_

The shadow dissolved into a cloud of bats that flew towards them. Screaming they ran back to the square meeting up with Black Star, Kid and their weapons.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

A guillotine fell down on a pumpkin and cut it in half. A small corpse child jumped up out of a cauldron.

"_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare."_

A corpse man and woman appeared next to the child. They were presumably the boy's parents.

_"That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween!"_

The mayor appeared again.

_"In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."_

All of a sudden, a zombie man with an axe in his head strode into the square towing a wooden horse on top of which was the scarecrow Maka had seen earlier.

_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin."_

All of a sudden the scarecrow sprang to life and grabbed a flaming torch.

_"This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy."_

'They must mean me,' Black Star said, his self-confidence returning.

_"Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"_

The scarecrow swallowed the torch and burst into flames. It danced on top of the horse and suddenly lunged flaming at the meisters and their weapons. This time they all screamed, even Soul, Kid and Black Star.

_'This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!'_

The flaming scarecrow jumped into the air and landed in the fountain in the middle of the square. It vanished into the water. The team ran forwards to stare into the fountain's waters. There was nothing. The corpse kid jumped up next to them.

_'In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!'_

Slowly, very slowly, a skull rose out of the water followed by a skeleton body in a pin-striped suit with a bat for a bow-tie. The effect might have been comical, but somehow it was just scary. The skeleton raised it's arms. The town sang and swung their arms over their heads.

_"La la la la la la la la la la-la la la la la la la la la la laaaa!"_

The town burst into applause. The mayor stepped forward. 'Another splendid Halloween Jack,' he said smiling. The skeleton (presumably Jack) smiled and raised his hand and spoke in a kind, but somehow intimidating voice 'I believe that was the most horrible and terrifying Halloween we have ever done. THANK YOU EVERYBODY!'

Applause broke out again. 'Enough of this,' Kid said in a throaty voice turning to the group, 'I've had enough of all this asymmetrically, let's go.' Unnoticed by any of them, Jack turned, saw the group and crept up behind them. 'Come on, let's stay a while,' Patty said smiling. 'I say we go,' Maka said. 'I think it's cool,' Soul muttered.

'BOO!' 'AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!' The skeleton had walked up behind them and shouted boo. The entire group screamed and clung to each other. They quickly realised what they were doing and broke apart, attempting to act cool.

'I don't believe we've met,' the Skeleton said offering it's hand to them. As the first to recover Maka took it. 'Hi, I'm... I... I'm M-Maka,' she stuttered. 'How delightful,' The skeleton said. 'I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. Welcome to Halloween Town.'


	2. Chapter 2: KID-nap

Chapter 2: _**Kid**__-_nap

* * *

'And who might you be?' Jack said offering his skeletal hand to Soul. 'Soul Eater,' he said shaking it. 'Soul to my friends.' 'What a suitable name for Halloween Town,' Jack said smiling. Soul was shoved aside and Black Star grabbed Jack's hand. 'And I'm the great, powerful and mighty Black Star.' Jack frowned. 'While your name is good, I don't approve of big-headedness.' Black Star would normally come back with a sharp comment, but there was something about Jack that was too intimidating even for him.

'And I'm his weapon partner Tsubaki,' the girl of the same name said stepping forward. Jack thought "You poor thing." Jack said 'Camellia blossom, quite beautiful.' 'And we're the Thompson sisters; Patty and Liz,' Patty said hopping forwards and smiling. Liz stepped forward, quivering as she shook Jack's hand

'And you?' Jack asked Kid. 'Death the Kid.' '_THE_ Death the Kid?' Jack said, starting in surprise. 'The son of Shinigami-Sama; Lord Death himself?' Kid tried to suppress a smug grin. 'The very same.'

* * *

Behind the fountain, three small figures were hiding. At first glance they were a Devil, a Witch and a Skeleton. On closer inspection they were actually three small kids in Halloween costumes. Their names were Lock, Shock and Barrel.

'The son of the Grim Reaper?' Lock said. 'This is good stuff,' Shock giggled, 'And what do we do with valuable stuff?' 'Umm...' Barrel hesitated, 'Spend it?' Lock and Shock stared blankly at him. 'D'you know how hard it's getting to tell people that we're related?' Lock snapped. 'We tell Oogie of course,' Shock said, trying hard not to roll her eyes.

Shock breathed on a window and wrote numbers in it. '13-13-666, whenever you want to see Oogie's tricks.' In the window appeared the grinning face of a burlap sack. 'This is the Oogie Boogie man speaking.' 'Lock,' 'Shock,' 'And Barrel,' 'REPORTING FOR SERVICE SIR!' they said, lifting their masks as a sign of respect.

'Well, well, well. What news have you for me today my henchmen?' 'The son of lord Death is here master Oogie.' Oogie laughed. 'Excellent work. And now we can lure Shinigami himself here.' 'How do we do that?' Barrel asked. Oogie lent towards them. 'That's up to you. SO GET TO IT!' The screen cut out.

'Kidnap the Shinigami?' Lock pulled off his mask. 'I wanna do it.' 'Who will it be?' Barrel said. Shock hit him with her mask. 'I say we should work together.' 'Three of a kind.' 'Birds of a feather.' 'Now and forever!' 'WHEEEEEEEEEEE!'

* * *

_Oogie rolled his dice. 'I have a score to settle with you... old friend.' His laughter echoed all the way out to Spiral Hill._

* * *

'Would any of you like to attend our Halloween party?' Jack asked, smiling. Black Star perked up immediately. 'A party!' he laughed, 'Count me in.' 'I could go for that,' Soul said 'As long as it's not one of those posh parties; I hate those.' Jack laughed. 'Of course not,' he chuckled, 'What kind of Halloween party would be people dressed up in tuxedos and gowns?'

Maka and Tsubaki agreed to stay with their partners and Patty refused to leave and refused to let her sister leave. That left Kid. Everyone turned to him. 'If you don't mind...' he began hesitantly, 'I'd rather head back home.' Jack looked disappointed, but recovered himself. 'Very well, that's your choice; and what about the rest of you?' As one, they all said 'WE'RE STAYING.'

'Very well,' Jack said, the tips of his bony fingers gently touching. 'The party is in the town hall,' he continued, pointing with a skeletal finger to a large, rather crooked building with a clock that read "Days until Halloween." It was currently showing "000 Days remaining."

With the rest of the gang racing into the hall, along with the Clown-with-the-tearaway-face, the Harlequin demon, the two Witches and the Hanging tree, Jack turned to Kid and asked 'Do you know the way back to your world?' Kid opened his mouth to answer when he realised he had become completely disoriented and therefore lost. 'No,' he said simply.

Jack chuckled. Kid's eye twitched. 'It's perfectly simple,' Jack said, pointing to the portcullis, 'The road beyond the gate leads to the cemetery. Take the path that leads towards Spiral Hill, crossover the hill and you should see a sign pointing to the Hinterlands. Keep walking in a straight line through the Hinterlands and you should find yourself at the Seven Holiday Trees.' 'Thanks,' Kid said turning to the gate.

* * *

Kid strode through the graveyard. It was completely deserted. This absence of life was more terrifying then a full-scale battle with Arachnophobia. His eyes fell on one of the tombstones. It wasn't particularly remarkable, but something about it made his Reaper senses tingle. He bent down beside it. 'Hello,' he said to the grave.

Out of the grave rose a ghostly dog. Kid jumped, but was able to maintain his dignity. The dog looked at him with empty eye sockets, like Jack's. It's orange, pumpkin nose glowed gently. It yapped playfully. 'Um, hi,' Kid said. He wasn't accustomed to talking to live dogs, let alone ghost ones.

'Hello...' Kid checked the name on the headstone. 'Zero?' 'RUFF RUFF!' Zero said and did a loop-the-loop. Zero looked at Kid like he was begging and then nudged a small stick on the ground with his nose. Kid picked it up, took a guess at what Zero wanted him to do and threw it. Zero yapped loudly and flew off in pursuit.

In a few seconds, he returned with the stick. For no reason whatsoever, Kid found himself giggling. He had never had a pet before. He took the stick from Zero who wagged his tail in anticipation. Kid drew back his arm and threw the stick deep into the graveyard. 'RUFF,' Zero barked and whizzed off after it.

The next few events happened in very quick succession. There was a giggle, a flap of fabric, darkness and a scent of rotten pumpkins, a metallic thump and clunking footsteps. In short, Lock, Shock and Barrel had crept up behind Kid, thrown a sack over his head, tossed him into their walking bathtub and set off for Oogie's lair, laughing their heads off.

* * *

The party wasn't that bad, Soul decided. Sure, he had rather lost interest in the buffet when one of the liquorice spiders actually turned out to be a real spider and true, he had run to the bathroom to be sick when one of the vampire brothers plucked out it's eye, but aside from that the party wasn't too bad. At least he had something to drink that wasn't blood... even if it did taste a lot like pumpkins.

Soul looked around. Maka was dancing with Jack. She was very good at it, almost matching Jack's abilities. Black Star was stuffing food down his throat, not noticing that some of the treats were crawling, slithering and/or squelching out of his fists. Liz was sitting in the corner beside a sewn-up rag-doll. Patty was dancing madly with the Clown. They both seemed insane. Tsubaki was talking over a glass of punch with the witches and the Undersea Gal.

Something cold next to his ear made him turn. A small ghost dog floated there, looking mildly panicked. 'What's that?' came Black Star's voice as it's owner came over. 'Dunno,' Soul said. 'That's Zero.' Soul looked up at Wolfman who, had just come over to them.

Zero yapped. 'I don't understand,' Soul said. 'But I do,' Wolfman said. 'You do?' Black Star asked. 'I'm half-wolf kid,' Wolfman said before bringing his ear close to Zero's mouth. Zero yapped something into Wolfman's ear. Wolfman suddenly looked very concerned. 'What?' Soul and Black Star asked worried.

'Zero says your friend Kid has been kidnapped by Oogie Boogie.'

* * *

There was a brief silence as everyone in the hall stared at the two holes in the wall. They were shaped ominously like Soul and Black Star.

* * *

Kid screamed as he fell down the dark chute. He would have felt comparatively better if only he had been going feet-first instead of the other way. His head hit the trap door at the end of the pipe. Kid screamed again as he fell through the air and landed on a table.

He opened his eyes. Neon lights were the first thing that came to him. Giant Poker cards brandishing swords were standing around the walls. On the ground around the table he was lying on, Kid could see a giant roulette table.

Kid tried to stand up, but he was bound with manacles.

A cackle of laughter echoed through the room just before Kid was hit in the head with two large dice. Blinking to rid his eyes of the stars around his head, Kid stared up at his captor.

'Well, well, well, what have we here? Death the kid, huh. Ooh, I'm really scared.' A tall, green, burlap sack leaned over Kid. As it laughed, small maggots fell out of its mouth onto Kid's face and he cringed. 'You're jokin', you're jokin', I can't believe my eyes,' the sack sang, dancing around the table. 'You're joking me, you've gotta be this can't be the right guy.'

The sack leaned in to have a closer look at Kid. 'He's anime, he's mis-matched, I don't know which is worse.' The top of the sack split open and a spider dangled out. 'I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first.'

'When Mr Oogie Boogie says "There's trouble close at hand..."' The sack (Oogie) span the table around. 'You'd better pay attention now,' Oogie continued dragging Kid close to his face,' 'Cause I'm the Boogie man.'

Oogie began to dance with Kid around the room, tossing him from arm to arm. 'And if you aren't shaking, there's something very wrong...' A snake jumped out of Oogie's mouth and bit Kid's nose. 'Cause this may be the last time you hear to Boogie song.'

'Whoa!' "Wow!"

'Whoa!' "Wow!"

'Whoa!' "Wow!"

'I'M THE OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!'


End file.
